<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>a christmas proposal by itsaboutjay</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28974045">a christmas proposal</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsaboutjay/pseuds/itsaboutjay'>itsaboutjay</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>jay's universe [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Lee Taeyong is Whipped, M/M, Suh Youngho | Johnny is Whipped, bts namjoon is here, i'm a multi so, just johnyong being in love, stray kids chan hyunjin han and lee know is here, sue me i guess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:01:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,816</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28974045</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsaboutjay/pseuds/itsaboutjay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"You want to do what on Christmas?" Doyoung screamed with his eyes widening, getting everyone's attention at the restaurant where Johnny was having lunch with Mark, Jaehyun, and Taeyong's best friends, Doyoung and Ten. "Can you repeat John? I think I didn’t hear you properly."</p><p>or the one where Johnny decides to propose to Taeyong on Christmas day.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Minor or Background Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>jay's universe [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2125221</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>75</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>a christmas proposal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hello, this is my first fic after two years so please be kind! I know I'm late but I struggled a lot with myself deciding if I should post it or not, so here I'm in the end of january posting a christmas fic. Thank you to all my friends for encoraged me, specially to my beta who is also one of my best friends, thank you cah, i love you! </p><p>So, enjoy some johnyong fluff.</p><p>english is not my first language, so keep that in mind.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Johnny watched Taeyong while the youngest placed some ornaments on the huge tree in front of him, Taeyong felt his gaze on him and smirked. "Stop looking at me, John Seo." He spoke, pushing his boyfriend's shoulder. He realized that Johnny was still looking. "Johnny, are you going to help me, or are you going to keep looking at me?" He snorted delivering a box with some ornaments.</p><p>"I'm just admiring you, Yong." He finally spoke, placing some ornaments on the tree. "You look even better with that blond hair."</p><p>"I was blond when you met me, Johnny." He rolled his eyes making Johnny smile largely.</p><p>“How long has it been? Six years?" Johnny asked, hugging him from behind. “It has been a long time, Yong. And we weren’t even dating yet.”</p><p>"You are unbearable," Taeyong said. "You could stop talking and help me finish our tree." Johnny smiled again going back to decorating the tree, but not before kissing Taeyong, who made a funny face in return.</p><p>It was six years ago that Johnny returned to Korea after graduating from high school in Chicago where he lived with his family. It was there that he met his best friend Jaehyun, who had gone to Chicago to study after getting a scholarship. Johnny, and his younger brother, Mark, soon became friends with him, and the three boys became inseparable.<br/>
When the pink-haired told the brothers that he was going back to Korea so he could go to college, the duo decided to go along with their friend. Johnny and Mark were never comfortable in a country that was not theirs; their parents loved the US and were comfortable staying, so their kids returned to Korea with their best friend.<br/>
On his first day back to his country, Jaehyun made sure to introduce his new friends to his childhood friends and that was when Johnny met Taeyong. Of course, the pink-haired had already shown pictures of his friends, but for Johnny, nothing compares to what he saw in person. Lee Taeyong was, in the producer's eyes, the most beautiful person he has ever seen. Johnny remembers talking to his best friend when the two were at home having dinner on the same day. That was the day he knew he’d marry Taeyong and Jaehyun smiled thinking about how he always thought that his two friends would be a good match.</p><p> </p><p>"You want to do what on Christmas?" Doyoung screamed with his eyes widening, getting everyone's attention at the restaurant where Johnny was having lunch with Mark, Jaehyun, and Taeyong's best friends, Doyoung and Ten. "Can you repeat John? I think I didn’t hear you properly."</p><p>"Doie..." Jaehyun squeezed his boyfriend's hand that he was holding on the table. "You heard him, love."</p><p>"Is it so surreal that I want to propose to Yong?" Johnny asked, shifting uncomfortably in his chair. "We've been together for five years?!" When Doyoung thought about answering, Ten was faster than his friend.<br/>
“I think it's cute, Johnny. Taeyongie loves Christmas and he loves you more than anything, I fully support your decision.” Ten smiled and Johnny saw the sincerity in his eyes.</p><p>"But of course, you think it's a good idea." Doyoung rolled his eyes. "You married Kun three years ago, Ten!"</p><p>"And what does that have to do with anything, Doie?" Ten rolled his eyes, Jaehyun and the Seo brothers looked at each other. “I got married and I'm still married. And don't even start with this story that they are young and all the bullshit you told me three years ago. They are adults and they are 25 years old, not 15. They live together for God knows how long. If John thinks it's time to take the next step, you and I as Yong's best friends have the duty to support and help him in whatever way we can." </p><p>Ten took a sip of his wine after speaking so much.</p><p> "That's what Taeyong would want, Doie. He loves this idiot more than anything in this world." Ten looked in the elder’s direction. “No offense, Johnny.” The younger then smiled, taking another sip of his wine.</p><p>"None taken." Johnny smiled and nodded.</p><p>"It was a great speech, hyung," Mark spoke by shaking his hyung's shoulder. "I hope I have the same support when I propose to Hyuck."</p><p>"Bold of you to think you're going to be the one proposing." Ten made a serious face and everyone laughed out loud.</p><p>"Doie ..." Johnny said softly. "Are you going to support us?"</p><p>"This puppy eyes only work with Taeyong, John Seo." Doyoung rolled his eyes. "And it hurts me to admit that works with my boyfriend too." He spoke by slapping Jaehyun's hand, who laughed kissing his cheek.<br/>
“Johnny, don't get me wrong, I love you. I'm also your friend, and I always want to support you, but just as Jaehyun comes first to you, Taeyong comes first to me.” Johnny nodded, he understood what Doyoung meant, because Jaehyun is his best friend and Johnny knows he would do anything for him. “But, if you are sure this is the right thing, I will support you.” He finished smiling.</p><p> </p><p>"Seriously?" Johnny asked, still not believing.</p><p>"But I will tell you what I told Kun: if you fuck up this marriage, I will kill you myself." Johnny smiled, getting up and going towards the love of his life’s best friend.</p><p>“I promise that I will take care of him as I do every day, Doie.” Doyoung stood up hugging Johnny who sighed in relief. Ten hugged him right after.</p><p>"What can we do to help, John?" Ten asked, holding his shoulders.</p><p>"Help me choose the rings? And of course, going to the Christmas dinner.”</p><p>"We can do this!" Ten clapped his hands excitedly. “Wait! I can tell Kun, right?”</p><p>Johnny rolled his eyes and hugged his friend again. "He already knows."</p><p>"JOHNNY SEO WHAT THE FU ..." Ten felt Doyoung's hand cover his mouth. He made a whimpering noise and everyone laughed. Johnny thought maybe everything was going to work out in the end. </p><p> </p><p>Johnny was fixing his hair in front of the mirror when he felt his boyfriend's arms around his waist. Taeyong kissed his shoulder and found his gaze in the mirror smiling. "I can't believe you have a friend date with Ten." Johnny laughed as he finished styling his hair.</p><p>“He needs help with Kun's gift, babe. I may need help with yours as well, and Mark sure needs help with Hyuck's gift.” Johnny spoke, turning in front of his boyfriend, pulling him close by his waist, kissing the tip of his nose. "Is Doie coming to keep you company?"</p><p>"Yes, I think Yuta is also going to show up later." He said thoughtfully. "Hyuck should be here later after work, so I assure you that I won't be bored without you." Johnny laughed softly hugging him listening to the mocking tone of his boyfriend’s words.</p><p>The moment was interrupted by a knock on the door. "Yes?" Taeyong asked while still hugging his boyfriend.</p><p>“Hyung? Ten hyung is here, can you leave... whatever you’re doing for later?” The youngest Seo spoke, Johnny was sure his brother rolled his eyes.</p><p>"Yeah, yeah Mark!" Johnny held his boyfriend's face, kissing his lips gently. “Text me if anything happens. I love you."</p><p>“Love you too,” Taeyong spoke softly, but he knew Johnny had heard it from the smile he received before he saw the older man leaving the room and ruffling his younger brother’s hair. </p><p>“Let’s go, kid.”</p><p> “I’m not a kid,” Mark said.</p><p>“Sure, little bro.”</p><p> </p><p>“God, I hate you.” Taeyong could hear the irritation in Mark's voice, and he smiled when he heard Johnny's voice for the last time that afternoon.<br/>
"Yeah right, Markus!"</p><p>“Fuck you!” Taeyong rolled his eyes laughing while lying on their bed while waiting for Doyoung to arrive.</p><p>- </p><p>"Um, how about this one?" Ten nudged the older man who was looking at some rings beside him. "It's beautiful!" He kept showing the ring in his hand, Johnny smiled but his look showed that maybe that was not a good choice, Ten rolled his eyes laughing softly. </p><p>Johnny was nervous because he wanted to find the perfect ring for Taeyong. For him, his boyfriend deserved only the best. Jaehyun and Mark part ways with the duo to go to other stores to search for Christmas gifts while Ten and his husband Kun, who was also Johnny's friend, were still with him as he tried to make up his mind. He snorted softly but his friends looked at each other for a moment. </p><p>“Hyung, you know that for Yong hyung it doesn't matter what ring you will choose, he will marry you anyway.” Ten spoke softly holding the older man's hand. “I tease Kunnie but I would marry him anyway too.” Ten completed, kissing his husband's cheek, who smiled shyly blushing a little.</p><p>“I know, but I wanted to find one that was perfect for him.” The older one said.</p><p>"Oh, John hyung, you are perfect for him, you idiot!" Ten assured him, smiling when he saw Kun's gaze towards him. "Just follow your heart!"</p><p>“Who knew my Ten was going to become such a romantic," Kun spoke mirroring his husband’s smile. "But he's right, hyung.”</p><p>Johnny just nodded and started looking at a few more pieces that the saleswoman set on the counter. The producer let out a soft “Oh” when he saw a ring in which the stone was shaped like a rose, as well as the scar that Taeyong has near his eye, he smiled picking up delicately. "Ten-ah?"</p><p>“Hm?” Johnny showed his friend the ring in his hand. </p><p>“Is that a rose?” Ten asked, his eyes widening.</p><p>"Yes!"</p><p>"And the romantic one is me, huh!” He smiled while giving his friend a side hug.</p><p>Johnny smiled for the first time that afternoon. He put the ring in the saleswoman's hand so she could place it in a box. The black-haired also decided to buy a ring for himself, but a more discreet one. He opened a smile when he found his brother and his best friend later, they could tell by his smile that he had gotten what he wanted and was satisfied with it. They decided to eat something before keep shopping.</p><p>-</p><p>"Is Johnny acting weird to you?" Taeyong asked while setting the table for dinner with the help of Hyuck and Yuta. Doyoung who was in the kitchen cutting some vegetables, almost hurt himself with the knife when he heard his friend's voice. Hyuck's voice came right after.<br/>
“Hyung, why do you think that?"</p><p>"I don't know, he has been keeping secrets with Mark for weeks." He spoke sitting on his place at the table, followed by his friends. "It might be nothing, but..."</p><p>"Maybe it's something about Christmas, Yong," Yuta spoke softly holding his friend's hand. "You know how these two love Christmas."</p><p>"And Mark is terrible with gifts." Hyuck rolled his eyes. “Don't get me wrong, I love my boyfriend but he is unable to choose anything.” Hyuck was so serious about it that he made Taeyong laugh out loud.</p><p>"Yes, Hyuck is right, Taeyongie." Doyoung put the salad on the table sitting next to his best friend.</p><p>"I'm so used to him sharing everything with me that I got worried, that's all." He said, putting the food on his cousin's plate, Hyuck smiled.</p><p>"Pff, please, Johnny is unable to hurt you, Taeyongie, at least not intentionally," Yuta assured his friend.</p><p>"I hate to admit it, but Yuta hyung is right." Yuta laughed, but Doyoung ignored him. "He can't keep a secret for long, and Christmas is already next week!”</p><p>"You are right." The older man was eating his noodles when he felt his phone vibrating next to his plate. He smiled when he saw Johnny's name on the notification bar. The blond unlocked his phone and opened the message that read:<br/>
“Yong, it will take me a while to get home, I will take kunten home first, ask Doie to wait for Jae :), I'm taking you a chocolate cake, babe! &lt;3.” </p><p>Taeyong smiled before replying</p><p>“Oh? can’t wait to eat it with u! &lt;3"</p><p>"God, you two are disgusting," Doyoung spoke taking a sip of his wine, making everyone laugh.</p><p>-</p><p>It had been exactly three days since Johnny had been able to sleep a whole night, he never thought he would be so nervous for Christmas. Several scenarios were going through his head, but what haunted him the most was the possibility of Taeyong saying "no".<br/>
His friends assured him that this could never happen, but Johnny couldn't help thinking about the possibility. During the week leading up to Christmas, the producer tried his best to act normally, especially after Hyuck told Mark about what Taeyong had said that afternoon.<br/>
He knew that deep down, his boyfriend knew something was wrong. However, Taeyong was being Taeyong and decided to give him some time because when Johnny is ready to share what’s happening, he will look for him, right? Right.<br/>
On Christmas Day, Doyoung, Jaehyun, Ten, and Kun arrived early in the morning just like every year. Having a full house helped Taeyong get a little distracted from his thoughts. They all had breakfast that Kun and Ten made sure to bring, the dance teacher brought some sweets that he knew were Taeyong's favorites at Johnny's request. As always, the eldest always liked to do little things to make Taeyong happy.</p><p> "Um, thanks for bringing these sweets, Ten-ah!" Taeyong said with his mouth full, Hyuck made a face at his cousin. Ten shook his head negatively before speaking.<br/>
"No problem, Yongie. Johnny asked me to bring for you." Ten smiled at his friend and then smiled at the older man who was watching their interaction. </p><p>"Babe?" Taeyong poked Johnny's shoulder as he sat beside him at the table. "Was it you?" Taeyong asked, holding back a smile.</p><p>"Yeah!” The elder drank his glass of milk. "Is it so hard to believe?"</p><p>Taeyong smiled, but Hyuck was faster than him and said:<br/>
"Actually, it was expected, hyung." Hyuck rolled his eyes. "You are whipped for Taeyong hyung, and everyone knows it."</p><p>"Hyuck!" Mark pinched his boyfriend.</p><p>“The fuck? Did I lie?” Hyuck spoke a little louder. </p><p>"No!" Jaehyun and Ten spoke at the same time making everyone at the table laugh.</p><p> "There's nothing wrong with being whipper for someone, you know?" Ten spoke looking at Hyuck who felt his cheeks heat up. “You’re like that with Mark, you're just lowkey about it.”</p><p>“Maybe.” Mark smiles fondly at his boyfriend before kissing his temple. </p><p>“Mark…” </p><p> “You two are so cute!” Ten smiled getting up to pick up his plate and Kun’s.</p><p>“Come on, baby!” Kun followed Ten to the kitchen, while Jaehyun and Doyoung went to pick up a few orders in another city close by. On the other hand, Mark and Hyuck went to Jaemin's house for Christmas lunch that they attended every year with their friends.<br/>
Johnny was still eating when he felt Taeyong’s gaze on him. He looked at his boyfriend from the corner of his eyes and smiled, feeling his cheeks burn with the intensity of the younger man's gaze. </p><p>“Yoooong.” He whined, making Taeyong giggle, nuzzling his nose in Johnny’s cheek. "Babe, thanks for asking Ten to bring my sweets." Taeyong kissed his boyfriend's cheek. </p><p>"Aw Yong, it was not a big deal." Johnny turned his face and pecked Taeyong on the lips. The blond chased after his boyfriend's lips to deepen the kiss. When they parted, the producer turned to face Taeyong, smiling, leaning to bring their foreheads together. "I would do anything for you." He kissed the man’s cheeks who just let out a giggle.<br/>
"You know, Hyuck is right, I'm whipped for you." Taeyong shivered with Johnny's intense gaze but soon burst out laughing when he received a kiss on the nose in response.</p><p>“Are you going to be okay without me for a few hours?” Johnny asked, leaning so their foreheads could touch again.</p><p>"Yes babe, Kun is here to help me cook and Tennie... well he's probably going to keep us company." Taeyong released another giggle and Johnny kissed his lips again. "But you won’t be gone for long, will you?"</p><p>"No, Chan only needs me for a couple of hours, I'll be back soon, I promise." Johnny sighed thinking that working on Christmas Day it’s hard. “Namjoon is going too, and Jisung is going to take Hyunjin with him, so I'm sure that in a couple of hours I'll be back to you.”</p><p>"Hyunjin?" Taeyong raised an eyebrow. "Hyuck's friend, who dances with Minho at TaeTen’s?"</p><p>"Yes, he's Jisung's boyfriend, he's very good with visuals looks and stuff like that."</p><p>"Small world huh," Taeyong smiled again. "Well, be careful and come back soon." Johnny smiled, kissing his forehead and getting up from the table. “I love you, babe.”</p><p>"Love you too." Taeyong smiled when Johnny booped his nose and went to the door. The dancer let out a sigh when his boyfriend waved before closing the door.</p><p>-</p><p>Mark spent the whole day with his boyfriend, Hyuck, and his friends at Jaemin's house as they did every year. They spent the day playing and hanging out until they went to his home to celebrate Christmas.<br/>
Mark tried to concentrate as much as possible on his friends, but he was nervous. Although he knew that everything would be fine in the end, he couldn't help but feel like this. His brother was about to propose to the love of his life on Christmas day. He was very happy for the producer, and of course for Taeyong who he has always felt attached to. His future brother-in-law was always kind to Mark, advised him when he fell in love with none other than Hyuck, who turns out to be Taeyong's cousin. The older never let this change his support for their relationship.<br/>
Mark felt a hand on his thigh waking him up from his trance. He smiled shaking his boyfriend's hand who just smiled softly and gave him a quick peck. Even though it was just a short touch of lips, he felt the famous butterflies in his stomach.<br/>
Hyuck laid his head on his boyfriend's shoulder and sighed. Mark kissed his head thinking that maybe he and Hyuck would have a long and healthy relationship just like his brother's and then kissed his boyfriend's head again before laying his head on top of the other man’s.<br/>
They continued to watch Jaemin and Chenle yelling at each other because of the videogame they were playing. They stayed like that for a while until Renjun announced that it was time for them to go. Mark sighed one last time, reaching for Hyuck to intertwine their fingers and with his free hand he unlocked his phone to sent a quick message to his brother<br/>
“Yo, bro, we are already going home, I hope you already on your way! :D”</p><p> </p><p>Johnny never thought he would be working on Christmas Eve at Chan's house. His friend and business partner, but they had a deadline. While Jisung and his boyfriend, Hyunjin worked to finalize the project's visuals, Johnny with the help of Chan and Namjoon were finishing the production of some tracks.<br/>
When they were on the last song, Johnny felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, he took it out unlocking it and found a message from Mark. His eyes widened when he saw the time. Chan looked at him for a moment, noticing the change in his friend’s mood.</p><p>“Hyung? Did something happen?”</p><p>“No, but it's already late and I need to go home and there's still a song to go. "He sighed, rubbing his hands over his face.</p><p>"What happened, Johnny?" Namjoon asked confused.</p><p>"Oh, you don't know, hyung?" Chan smiled while holding his friend's shoulder. "Johnny hyung is going to ask for his sweetheart to marry him!"</p><p>"John?" Namjoon smiled so big that his dimples appeared and his eyes disappeared into crescents. "And what are you still doing here?"</p><p>"Working, hyung!"</p><p>"Chan and I can finish everything, Jisung and Hyunjin helped us a lot too, so there isn't much else to finish." Namjoon smiled when he saw the youngest man getting up from the chair he was working on and fixing his hair. He smiled and hugged Chan laughing.</p><p>"Hyung, everything will be fine!" Chan hugged him tight and immediately looked him in the eye. "Taeyong hyung loves you so much, and you two deserve to be happy together."</p><p>“Thank you Chan-ah! Merry Christmas!" Johnny smiled.</p><p>"Merry Christmas, hyung!"</p><p>Namjoon was waiting for him at the studio’s door. “Good luck, John-ah! I know that nothing I say here will make you less nervous, but in the end, it will be alright. You two love each other and anyone can see that.” The older one hugged him quickly and pulled away to look at Johnny.<br/>
“I speak from experience, take your time, okay? There's no need to rush.”</p><p>Johnny smiled. "Hobi hyung loves to tell this story, you know. I won't let it happen to me."</p><p>"Argh!" the older rolled his eyes. "Just go before I change my mind, brat," Namjoon said pushing Johnny out of the studio and Johnny could only hear his friends laugh. He made his way through the house saying goodbye to Jisung and Hyunjin who were helping Minho make dinner. </p><p>He felt glad that his friend had a family just like he does here in Korea. Johnny sat in his car leaning his head against the back of his seat taking a deep breath and felt his phone vibrate again.<br/>
He unlocked the device and smiled when he saw that this time it was a message from Taeyong. </p><p>“Babe, are you coming home yet? The little ones are already coming and I don't know if I'll be able to deal with them alone, I need you. &lt;3”</p><p>Johnny can imagine his boyfriend's pout while typing the message. He replied to it fast: </p><p>“I'm on my way, Yongie &lt;3”. After that, he threw his phone on the passenger seat before starting the car.<br/>
-</p><p>Johnny took a deep breath before opening the door to his house. As soon as he entered, putting his keys on the small table next to the door, he smelled the famous grilled chicken that his mother always made for Christmas in Chicago. Now his boyfriend makes it a tradition in their home in Korea.<br/>
He smiled before kissing his brother’s and Hyuck’s head. They were both sitting on the couch with Jaemin, Jeno, and Chenle who waved at the eldest. Johnny’s smile didn’t leave his lips, especially when he heard voices coming from the kitchen. Voices that brought him peace that belonged to his friends and family.<br/>
Jaehyun was the first one to see the older man approaching still with a smile plastered on his face. He winked at his best friend as a way to communicate with him silently to not announce his arrival. The producer looked around and did the same to his other friends. Everyone smiled at him, except Doyoung who just rolled his eyes.<br/>
Taeyong had his back to the door since he was focused on chopping some vegetables for dinner while talking about rehearsals for his dance studio's New Year's concert. When he felt firm hands on his waist and full lips hovering over his cheek, the younger let out a giggle and Johnny hugged him tightly while nosing his neck. </p><p>"How was your day, Yongie?" Taeyong smiled, feeling warm with his boyfriend's sweet tone.</p><p>"It went well, we made a lot of food though. It will probably last for a whole week," Taeyong said softly finishing his task. "And you, love? Did you work a lot?"</p><p>"Yes, I’m tired, but happy to be home."</p><p>Taeyong smiled, dropping the knife he was using, and he turned around to finally look at Johnny. He placed his hands on the producer’s cheek. </p><p>"So, go take a shower to relax and then hang out with Jaehyun and Kun for a while. Stay with them," Taeyong hugged him and spoke softly in his ear. "Because later I want you all to myself.”</p><p>"Taeyong!" Johnny whispered faking outrage making Taeyong laugh out loud. The younger kissed Johnny while holding his cheeks with both hands when Doyoung interrupted them. </p><p>"Oh my god, you two! We get it, you’re in love!" Doyoung rolled his eyes.</p><p>"Leave them alone, Doie.” Ten laughed, squeezing his friend's shoulder.</p><p>"Yeah, babe. They’ve spent the whole day away from each other. This is really hard for them." Jaehyun spoke giving his boyfriend a side hug and kissing his cheek.</p><p>“Maybe I’ll have my ass kicked for saying this, but among all of us, Doie is going to be the most unbearable old man." Ten spoke with a mocking face making everyone laugh. Doyoung tried to escape from Jaehyun's grasp to go after Ten, who was hiding behind Kun and the latter just smiled watching his friend's angry expression.</p><p>"You have a point, my friend!" Johnny was the one teasing the younger now and his friend just rolled his eyes. Turning his attention back to Taeyong, Johnny kissed him one last time before heading to the bathroom to take a shower. On his way, he winked again towards Jaehyun and Doyoung who just smiled.</p><p>Johnny was styling his hair when Jaehyun and Kun appeared in his room with beers on their hands. </p><p>"Hyung, are you okay?" Jaehyun held out his hand offering a beer to his best friend. Johnny took a sip before answering.<br/>
"Yes and no," Jaehyun and Kun sat on the bed waiting for the older to continue. "Sometimes I'm sure everything will be okay, and the next minute I feel panic or something and I wonder if I should just give up. Does that make any sense?"</p><p>"I could say it does, but I’m not the one who did the proposing, so..." Kun raised an eyebrow, taking a sip of his beer. Jae and Johnny looked at each other bursting out laughing.</p><p>"You gotta love Tennie!" Johnny sat between his friends. </p><p>They were silent for a few minutes just drinking beer and enjoying each other's company. Jaehyun drank one in one go and held his best friend's shoulders. </p><p>“John hyung, I'm sure that at the end of the night you and Taeyongie hyung will be engaged,” he squeezed his hyung’s shoulder and the older just sighed. "But in case the worst happens, hyung knows that Kun and I will always be by your side, right?"</p><p>Jaehyun saw Kun's smile when he said: </p><p> “Jae is right, hyung. No matter what happens, we will always be here with you.” Johnny smiled softly as he stood up and pulled his friends into a hug.</p><p>"Thank you, I couldn't do it without you guys." The three of them laughed when they got interrupted by Ten's voice. </p><p>"Boys, dinner is ready!"</p><p>"We're coming, love," Kun said, hugging his friends with more force and then released them. "Come on boys, let's go before Ten comes back to pick us up." The three laughed.</p><p>-</p><p>"Wow, babe! You always manage to outdo yourself every year." Johnny spoke approaching the table where Taeyong was waiting for him with a smile on his face.</p><p>"I know!" Taeyong spoke confidently and Johnny kissed his lips gently. "I like to do these things at our home, with our friends, with our family, it makes me feel good."</p><p>"I know you do, my love." Johnny kissed him again. "Kids, come on!" Johnny shouted, calling out the youngest to the dining room.</p><p>"I'm not a kid!" Mark shouted back.</p><p>"Yes, you are," Johnny spoke again sitting at the head of the table, joining the others.</p><p>"God, you are annoying!" Mark whined sitting on his right while Taeyong sat on his left.</p><p>"It would make you feel better if I said it's a big brother thing?" Kun asked. "Chenle is always going to be a kid in my eyes."</p><p>"It’s true, he always cries on my birthday. It’s annoying as fuck-"</p><p>“Language!” Kun and Ten spoke at the same time.</p><p>"But he cares a lot, I guess." Chenle finished.</p><p>"Wow, I'm going to cry." Ten held Chenle's hand for a few seconds.</p><p>Johnny waited for everyone to sit down watching the exchange with a smile on his face. He felt a kiss on his cheek and opened his eyes wide when he saw Taeyong coming back to his seat. "God, I love him", he thought. Johnny waited for everyone to sit down and then sighed:</p><p>"Before we start eating this delicious dinner made by Taeyong, Kun, and Doyoung-"</p><p>"Hey, I helped too." Ten said with a pout.</p><p>"Sure baby" Kun pecked his pout with a smile.</p><p>"Anyways..." Johnny rolled his eyes. “Back in Chicago, we celebrated Thanksgiving, as you all know. During this holiday, we always talk about what we’re thankful for. So, I wanted to take this opportunity to thank you all for welcoming my brother and me into your lives, for being our family and I hope to spend many more years at this table here. While we eat, drink, and talk about our daily lives,” Johnny looked at his smiling brother who was already paying attention to him.<br/>
"Mark and I love our parents, but I think we feel more at home here in Seoul. This is our home," Johnny felt Taeyong holding his hand under the table. “And you guys are the people who are responsible for this. Thank you for being who you are, and for loving me the way I am. And thank you especially for loving my brother almost as much as I do.”</p><p>"John hyung!" Mark spoke without believing his brother's words. When he was about to continue what he was saying, Taeyong interrupted him.</p><p>“Hyuck? Are you crying?” Taeyong asked softly.</p><p>"Johnny hyung, are you dying or something?" Hyuck spoke as Mark wiped away his tears with his finger.</p><p>"DONGHYUCK?" Ten spoke without believing the younger’s words.</p><p>“What? Did you listen to his speech? It looked like he was saying goodbye.” Hyuck spoke, still feeling his boyfriend's hand on his cheeks.</p><p>Taeyong was silent for a few seconds as he remembered how weird Johnny was during the whole week. He was pulled out of his thoughts when he felt Johnny shake his hand. </p><p>“Yong?"</p><p>"Is it true?" Taeyong asked, tearing up.</p><p>“What? Of course not!” Johnny pulled the dancer’s chair closer to his and held his cheeks in his hands, kissing the tear rolling down on the younger’s cheek. "Babe, I’m not dying," he looked at Hyuck holding his gaze. "I'm not dying, guys," he closed his eyes, sighing. “I'm just emotional, ok? I promise you I'm fine and very healthy!</p><p>“I just thought… this week you were so weird. Then I thought that maybe I did something-”</p><p>“Taeyong my love, I was just working a lot, okay? I'm not dying, and you did nothing wrong.” Johnny hugged him.</p><p>"I’m sorry, hyung" Hyuck said, feeling embarrassed.</p><p>"It's okay, Sunshine!" Johnny replied softly to the younger.</p><p>"Are you okay?" Taeyong nodded pecking his boyfriend.</p><p>"Yes." Taeyong smiled.</p><p>"Well, it wouldn’t be us without drama, would it?" Everyone laughed while Johnny looked at each one of them before talking again. "Let's eat!"</p><p>The dinner was quiet, the group of friends only had a few small talks during it. Ten and Taeyong told their plans for their dance studio's new year performance, Mark and the younger ones told how college was going. Chenle rolled his eyes when he was asked about his last year in high school, making Kun look softly at him and ruffle his hair. Johnny told them about the new projects that his company is negotiating for the new year, he and Doyoung bickering all the time, and with the help of Ten who loves to tease his friend a lot, everybody laughed around the table.<br/>
Johnny found himself looking at Taeyong while Hyuck was telling some story. His boyfriend was looking at his cousin with such adoration that the producer felt his heart speed up in his chest. When the conversation faded as well as the food on the table, Ten was the first to speak again:</p><p>"Since everyone is well fed, it’s time to exchange gifts." Johnny looked at Jaehyun and Mark with wide eyes. The time to propose was coming, and he just felt like going to his bedroom to hide.<br/>
He startled when he felt a kiss on his cheek and a soft voice saying in his ear:<br/>
“Come on babe.” He watched Taeyong following their friends into the living room. Jaehyun held his shoulders.<br/>
“Are you ready, hyung?" He asked as low as possible.</p><p>"No." Johnny smiled nervously. "But let's go."</p><p>Johnny panicked at each gift that was given, at each thanks his friends exchanged. He was sitting next to Taeyong on the floor leaning near the Christmas tree. The producer focused his gaze on the younger’s face and the blond was watching their friends with an amused look.<br/>
Johnny was on autopilot when he received the gifts his friends bought him. Taeyong gave him some products and a perfume that the younger loved when Johnny used, and he smirked when he saw a card that he would read later. The dancer kissed his lips quickly before saying "Next!"</p><p>"Actually, can I go now?" Johnny said looking at Jaemin who would be the next one. The younger smiled when he nodded. </p><p>"Thank you, Nana!"</p><p>"I'm going to give my gift to Taeyong now." He smiled, rising from where he was. “Well, the present will be more mine than his.”</p><p>"Johnny?" Taeyong's eyes widened.</p><p>"Babe, calm down!" Johnny laughed at his boyfriend's expression.</p><p>"Sorry," Taeyong spoke more at ease and smiled softly.</p><p>“I thought about it for a while. It was hard for me to decide when I would do it, but when I was setting up this tree with you, I don't know, I had an epiphany. I can't really explain. Maybe it was the lights reflecting on your delicate and pretty face, or the fact that every time Mark needs you, you're always there for him. You always make him feel at home. It’s also the way you take care of your friends, your students, and most importantly, how you take care of me. I don't know, maybe... Maybe it was six years ago when Jae introduced us, I think... to be honest, I always knew that you would be the one, Yong, that one person I would want to marry. I think you were always my person. The one who understands me more than anyone, who always knows my battles, my conflicts, who is always there to hold me, who loves me the way I am. I never believed in the "love of my life" until I met you, Taeyong." Taeyong felt a tear rolling down his cheek and Johnny took his hands and helped him up. The blond opened his mouth to say something, but Johnny was faster.</p><p>"Wait!” Johnny shook his head, still holding the young man's hands. “You were right, Yong. I really was weird this week. It was in part because of my work but it was mainly because of today, because of this moment." Johnny looked away from Taeyong to look at Jaehyun and he nodded. The producer could feel that his boyfriend followed his gaze.<br/>
Jae just smiled taking a red box from his coat that was hanging on the back of his chair on the table. And if his friends made an "Awww" together, Taeyong would never listen to it, since he was too focused watching Johnny as Jae approached. He felt the older release one of his hands to take the box from his friend's hand. Johnny smiled at his best friend and looked back at Taeyong who was crying but still looking in his eyes.</p><p>“I love you so much, Yong. I love you more than I could ever imagine,” Johnny said trying not to cry, and sighed as he continued. “As an incredibly wise person once said, I can live without you, but I don't want to live my life without you in it. Because you're my person, the only one I want a family with, the one I wanna wake up to, every day for the rest of my life, I love you more than anything, so…” Johnny got on his knee without losing eye contact with Taeyong who felt his cheeks wet. “Lee Taeyong, love of my life-”</p><p>"Yes!" Taeyong said getting on his knees as well in front of Johnny who smiled.</p><p>“Babe, I haven't asked yet.” Johnny’s smile widened and Taeyong felt his cheeks burning.</p><p>"Sorry." Taeyong smiled, wiping his cheeks a little.</p><p>Johnny stroked the other’s cheek. Carefully, he opened the box revealing the silver ring with a rose on top. Taeyong put his hands in his mouth in shock.</p><p>“Lee Taeyong, you’re the love of my life. Will you marry me?” Johnny smiled the type of smile he reserved only for Taeyong. And this was what made Taeyong let out a sob, his boyfriend wiped away his tears with his free hand.</p><p>“Oh, John! I will marry you anytime and any day. Yes!” Taeyong continued crying. Their friends celebrated around them, but the couple was in their own bubble. It was like there was no one else around them, just Johnny and Taeyong.<br/>
The older one pulled the ring delicately from the box and set it aside while he felt Taeyong's left hand caressing his face, wiping away some tears that insisted on coming down.<br/>
He smiled holding Taeyong's hand that was on his face and gave him a look as if asking for permission to put the ring on it. Taeyong just rolled his eyes moving his finger to get a laugh from the producer. The ring fits perfectly, and Johnny thought he needs to thank Ten later for it. The blond took the other ring in the box to put on Johnny’s finger, kissing the other’s hand after it. </p><p>"I love you so much, Johnny!" Taeyong kissed Johnny's lips briefly still holding his face. “You’re my person and the love of my life too, I hope you know that.”</p><p>"I know!" Johnny closed the distance between them to intensify the kiss. This kiss tasted like happiness.<br/>
When they pulled away, Johnny got up and Taeyong followed him and they were both still clinging to each other.<br/>
"I love you, fiancé."</p><p>Taeyong’s giggle made Johnny’s heart melt.<br/>
“And I love you as well, fiancé!” Johnny hugged him tight as if Taeyong could disappear at any moment. When they started to pull away from the hug, they felt their friends hugging them one by one.<br/>
"Group hug!" Ten shouted before joining his friends and the newly engaged couple.</p><p>-</p><p>Johnny felt light coming from the window and slowly opened his eyes. It was officially Christmas day. Taeyong was moving in his arms and flashbacks from last night made him smile. He was engaged to the love of his life. Taeyong said yes and that was the biggest gift Johnny could ever ask for.</p><p>"Babe?" He heard Taeyong's sleepy voice.</p><p>"Did I wake you up?" Johnny asked as Taeyong turned to face his fiancé.</p><p>"No, it's okay!" Taeyong kissed his cheek. "Johnny..."</p><p>"Yes, babe?"</p><p>"Was last night a dream?" Taeyong smiled, caressing his fiancé’s hair.</p><p>"Nope." Johnny surrendered to the younger boy's affection. "We are getting married."</p><p>Taeyong smiled kissing him. "Yes!"</p><p>They stayed there for a few minutes in their little bubble, sharing kisses and being in love. Suddenly, Taeyong's eyes widened sitting on the bed.<br/>
"Holy fuck, we are getting married.”</p><p>“Babe? Yes-” Johnny was interrupted by the younger.</p><p>"WE ARE GETTING MARRY, YOUNGHO!" Taeyong shouted, jumping on top of Johnny who smiled.</p><p>"Yes, crazy baby, we are!" Johnny smiled at the man’s pout.</p><p>“I have so much to do!” Taeyong got off Johnny and headed to the door. “But first breakfast!! Come on, babe, let’s make something delicious together.”</p><p>Johnny sat on their bed smiling, "Together huh?"</p><p>“I mean, I can cook, and you can stay there looking hot and handsome!” Taeyong blew a kiss in the air that Johnny made sure to catch.</p><p>That morning while eating pancakes with chocolate, his favorite, Johnny watched Mark and Hyuck talking while Taeyong had a found expression seeing the interaction of the younger ones. Johnny was more than sure that there was his place. Next to his brother who smiled fondly while Hyuck talked. When the blond looked into Johnny’s eyes, he was sure of one more thing. Besides Taeyong being the love of his life, his person and best friend, he was sure that Taeyong was also his home.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! I hope you guys enjoyed reading as much I did writing it. You can find me on twitter @kthclisa &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>